


Fly Away From Here

by Jadis_the_White_Witch



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Frigga, In which Loki doesn't let the Frost Giants in, King Thor, Loki's done with Asgard's shit, Odin's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadis_the_White_Witch/pseuds/Jadis_the_White_Witch
Summary: Loki decides to start anew, meanwhile Asgard will get a good look at the real Thor Odinson without Loki there to clean up his messes. In which Loki doesn't intervene in Thor coronation. Inspired by Aerosmith's song.So Read, Enjoy, Review.





	

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you King of Asgard."

Loki sighed. It was done, he had made it through without objection or sabotaging Thor's coronation although every instinct told him to save Asgard from his brother's idiotic rule. Even though he never wanted the throne he at least wanted to be considered. He at least earned that much. More than Thor had anyway.

The Throne Room was filled with thunderous applause not realizing they were applauding their own doom. His Father stepped to the side to let Thor take his first stance as King in front of the Throne where he held Mjolnir over his head. A head that was becoming more inflated as the seconds passed by. His mother cried tears of joy which will turn to tears of sorrow once she sees the true horrors her eldest will bring against them. He himself applauded politely out of ceremony. If Odin coveted Thor so much then he and Asgard will suffer the consequences. As for him he would not be a participant in this farce for much longer.

* * *

 

After a ridiculous month long celebration binge, he was finally able to to get the big shot King alone for his permission to visit Vanaheimr for an indefinite amount of time. Of course Thor was suspicious, but he already made provisions and laid out a trail of breadcrumbs in advance by always jumping to visit Vanaheimr whenever his brother wanted to engage on one of his foolish quest. Only for him to abandon him and his barbarian thugs for some reason or another upon arrival. Thor suspected it was a woman because his usually dour mood would be gone when he returned from his journey. Well he wasn't wrong. He had met someone, but it would be a good ruse to get away from what would befall Asgard.

After some big brother good natured teasing for once, Thor granted his request. Yet every plan has a setback. He may have been able to trick Thor, but a mother always knows. This lead to a very unpleasant conversation that was long overdue.

Loki was packing up a few last minute items, before he heard a tentative knock on the runic carved door of his chambers.

"Enter," he called.

His mother entered and her eyes greeted him with great sadness.

"You're leaving," his she said solemnly.

"Yes," he told her regretfully. He hated causing his biggest supporter pain, but this place deserves exactly what it gets.

"This is your home."

It never felt like home, he thought, but didn't voice his feelings as he continued his packing. He felt the need to move around to avoid looking her in the eye again. This wasn't going to end well.

Frigga's face softened and her voice became the one she used to calm him when he was a child. "You told me you understood. That you knew why your Father's reasoning of choosing Thor as King."

He understood perfectly. He understood Thor was Odin's favorite child. Something he didn't admit to his mother, but he knew that she knew all the same.

"Well, we all know what a liar I am."

"Loki-," she started.

"No" he said cutting her off firmly but gently. "We both know this will end in an endless argument. So spare us both the pain."

For Loki this was a long time coming. Leaving the Realm Eternal behind is all he had left anymore. Yes he loved his mother and he even loved Thor and his father. But everyone has their limits, and his were greatly overtaxed.

Loki sighed. "Yes I'm jealous of Thor. I always have been. Everything always came easy for him. Friends, power, loyalty, women...Father's approval," he added as an afterthought.

Frigga wanted to interrupt, but was silenced by the anguish present in her son's voice.

"Please just listen for once."

Knowing what was coming by the tone of their conversation she nodded.

"You know Thor and I have never been treated equally. Every time I do something great that benefits all of Asgard, it's overlooked. When Thor hunts and kill a beast for nothing then his own glory, we throw a feast in his honor. When Thor does something wrong, its written off as youthful foolishness. Every time I do something wrong Father's wrath was terrible and his punishments more so. When we get in trouble together I brunt the worst of it, while his precious heir got off with a lighter sentence."

The memories hit him as if it was yesterday, and closed his eyes to keep his pain at bay; the unfairness of it all.

"Somehow I am always to blame for all that goes wrong, regardless of the contributions of others. I am the scapegoat for everything Thor did. Now he is a King and the stakes are even higher now."

Frigga had feared things would end this way for her Loki. She sensed it in their childhood. Thor's sense of entitlement to the throne started to wear on Loki while young. Her eldest son would shout and even resort to physical violence against everyone to have things his own way. She particularly noted it was when Loki disagreed with him was when things became unbearable. She couldn't forget the way Loki's shoulders always slumped especially when Thor glared daggers at him to make his younger brother compliant, or Thor would bully Loki later out of her site to get him to agree.

She thought they were beyond that, but she fooled herself into believing things would work out. Hearing him now made her sad and feel like a failure of a mother. Loki had always listened to her before, but the desperation she sees now she knows she wouldn't be able to reach him this time.

"When things go wrong in Thor's rule, and make no mistake they will; they are going to be looking for someone to cast blame upon. Well I refuse to play the sacrificial lamb this time."

"I. Am. Done," he stressed to show how serious he was. "Asgard will have to find a new fall guy. I will no longer wear the cloak of Thor's incompetence anymore. Should Asgard fall out of favor the guilt will fall squarely where it should."

"I know Thor is arrogant in his abilities, but you should have more faith in him as a king. You are his brother, now advisor."

Loki scoffed. "Advisor. When has he ever payed attention to anything I've said. Sorry Mother if you find my lack of faith non-existent. The worst notion about it is; that it's not even Thor's fault. You and Father have let him run wild like a neanderthal. Let him do whatever he pleased without limits; without boundaries, and he will carry that in his dominion as king."

"You have to give your brother a chance."

He whirled around on Frigga. "I have given him every chance," he nearly shouted.

"No," he said letting the anger fad from his voice. " It's too late bring Thor to heel now, that time has past. But if you think you can, do try. But don't be surprised in what you see, for it has been there all along."

"If Thor will listen to anyone it will be your father," she argued back hoping what her Loki said wouldn't come to pass.

He smiled at the tenacity in the way his mother loved he and Thor. Even after all the disapproval he's been met with she refused to cast him aside like all others had. "You keep telling yourself that perhaps you'll believe it, like you kept telling yourself that Odin loves me."

Frigga's face fell further and immediately jumping to her husband's defense. "Your father does love you."

"You're the King's mother now. Your husband is King no longer, there isn't need for you jump to his defence anymore. Furthermore you no longer have to placate me trying to prove to me I'm loved."

It truly pained him to say this to her, let alone admit it to himself outloud. For her sake he had remained silent about a great number of things she remained blind to, or turned a blind eye to.

"Odin treats me with indifference. He may indeed care for me, but he doesn't love me, and if he does I've never been able to feel it. Maybe he shares his love of me privately with you, and that's why you remain steadfast in your belief. It's either that or you truly believe it, but do not ask me to believe it any longer when I've spent centuries seeking it. "

Frigga was not blind despite what her son thought. Asgard had never been kind to her youngest in turn he became cruel towards them to protect himself from their brutality. Odin had always kept Loki on a short rein and in the shadows doing what he thought best, so Loki wouldn't be discovered as Jotnar. As his wife she believed him, stood by his decision; perhaps that was an error on her part. Maybe it was best for them but not for Loki in the end. It was very evident now as she hung her head in shame.

A long, slow breath passed through Loki as he blew at the tension. This isn't going at all like he had envisioned. His mother has a profound gift to make him do the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. He wanted to punish Asgard for their shortsightedness. Apparently being a great warrior constituted into being a great king in their eyes. But he wanted to punish Thor and Odin just as much. He's had it with his talents being dismissed and undervalued. In time Odin will see the son he threw away for the unworthy one. And his illustrious brother who took him for granted will learn that hitting doesn't solve everything. He would learn to appreciate him now that he would no longer be their to clean up the mess he always leaves in his wake. Yet with nothing more than a look this woman had him in doubt, but he wouldn't falter this time.

It was just time for him to move on. After centuries of abuse, he was sick of the thankless task of being Thor's keeper. He was ready to leave it all behind to find his fortunes elsewhere. Clearly it was not among his brethren. Unfortunately Asgard will suffer under Thor's rule. The oaf's failure won't dawn upon him until the enemies are at his gates. However he will not leave his mother on a bitter note.

"There is another reason I wish to leave," he spoke softly. "Her name is Sigyn."

Frigga forlornness perked up at this. Of course she had heard of Sigyn, a distant cousin of hers. She was a beautiful, intelligent, and uncommonly kind. Plus she had an affinity for magic, in which she was positive hadn't escaped Loki's notice. Sigyn was often mentioned as a prospect for marriage many times by Lords and even Odin himself. A smart match for any whom she chooses as a suitor.

"And does the lady reciprocate your feelings?"

"I believe she does," he answered honestly.

Frigga smiled at the sudden change in her son. She haven't even formally met Sigyn and she's already jealous of the woman. She smiled up at her son, amazed, amazed that all the hurt previously adorned her son's face vanished with thoughts of the maiden Sigyn. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him...blush. She reaching up to caress his cheek before she tilted her head to kiss his other cheek.

"You best tell her, before another suitor spirits her away then."

Loki felt alarmed at the subtle look of glee in Frigga's eyes and the wide smile that showed nearly all her teeth, an giddy evil smile. It then dawned on him. How could he have forgotten. The woman had baby fever in not in a good way. For the half a century his mother had been trying to con him and Thor into a handfasting with women she pre-approved. The numerous balls she organized and the women she sent in their direction. All the coincidental meetings on outings. The All-Father had to finally intervene when he overheard his undaunted wife planning a fertility test while both princes lay unconscious from a previous foolhardiness. Clearly she wasn't above using her son's to reproduce so she could steal and spoil their children. And ancestors help us if one of them fathered a daughter.

"You have my blessings to depart," Frigga expressed genuinely. "Go knowing you have my love, and respect. You deserve respite from Asgard for a realm among friends who revere your talents and not belittle them. Moreso you will have a beautiful woman at your side."

"We haven't spoken about courtship just yet."

"You are handsome, with an extraordinary beautiful mind. Your heart frayed yet just as beautiful as your mind when you open it. She'd be a fool not to see it."

Loki let a real smile shine. He knew his mother would understand even if it she was hurt by his leaving. And although she desired grandchildren she desired his happiness more. Making him stay would only hurt him, something she didn't wish to see anymore.

In turn Loki took her hand and laid a kiss upon it.

"Thank you," he said pausing to sum up how he felt. "For everything."

As a queen she alway remained poised and reserved, but her Loki was one of few who could bring her to tears. She reached out and hugged her child fiercely. The tears are of her own fears of losing her son if or when he learned the truth. Suddenly her poor boy will have an explanation for everything he believed wrong in his life.

They stayed in each other's embrace until Frigga composed herself to leave. Loki finished his tasked and headed toward the Bifrost. He had already said his goodbyes to the people who mattered. Of course the GateKeeper, Heimdall was waiting for him. By all that was righteous he hated the the other god.

"Prince," golden eyed man greeted annoyingly.

"Heimdall," he greeted other man back knowing All-Seer hated how he could conceal himself from his gaze at times. Then again it could be he's still angry that he charmed his helmet for small birds to sit upon. Apparently having baby birds sitting on top of his helmet didn't make him look as menacing.

"I wish to depart for Vanaheimr."

The older man nodded, stepped aside, and followed Loki into the the observatory.

Heimdall slid his keyblade into the console. "Remember young prince I always have my eyes on you," he said before he activated the Bifrost.

Frigga watched from her garden as the Bifrost lights whisked her son to her home realm. She she truly hoped Loki finds the acceptance he never experienced in Asgard.

"Be well my son."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I could leave this as one-shot with an open ending of what befalls Asgard or I could make one or two more chapters. You decide. REVIEW!
> 
> Mega Thanks to my beta My2BrownEyes. She's a great writer check her out.


End file.
